Palabras
by Melu102
Summary: FicToberES, reto que consiste en publicar una serie de drabbles en base a una palabra durante los 31 días de octubre, con un mínimo de 210 palabras. dedicado y narrado por diferentes personajes de la serie, que lo disfruten #FicToberES #FicToberES2017.
1. 01 Máquina

Holu, esta vez les traigo un divertido reto, el FicToberES, que consiste en escribir 31 historias de un mínimo de 210 palabras, durante todo octubre, siguiendo una lista de palabras por día, hoy toca la primera palabra, que es "máquina". Yo lo empiezo un poquitín tarde, pero no pasa nada XD, todo el que quiera puede hacer el reto, así que los invito a todos los que quieran a participar, para más información pueden pasarse por su twitter: FICTOBER_ES, o también por su Tumblr: .COM

Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Sin más que decir, empezamos :3

Máquina

Perro de los militares, títere, chucho faldero, máquina.

¿Cuántos sinónimos te dan por formar parte de los militares? Algunos te aprecian, otros te odian con todo su ser, eres un salvador, un ángel, un demonio y el diablo al mismo tiempo. Que dios te bendiga, ojala te vayas al mismo infierno, son muchas opiniones para un solo cargo.

Te dedicas a ser una máquina todas las miserables horas de tu vida, a cumplir todo tipo de órdenes, tienes que estar preparado para matar en cualquier momento de tu vida, y la posibilidad de quejarte sencillamente no existe por aquí.

¿Qué por qué hago todo esto? Por ti, simplemente por ti. Por ver tu cálida sonrisa una vez más, para ver tus pardos ojos brillar de todas las diferentes maneras posibles, con el fin de ver la luz del sol brillar sobre tu suave piel, para oír el bello sonido de tu voz sin esa distorsión tan lastimera. Pero sobre todo, para poder sentir el calor que perdí aquel día.

La culpa es mía, fui tan egoísta, que no solo quise sobrepasar a la lógica, sino también me negué rotundamente a quedarme sin ti, y te até a un pedazo de metal, totalmente incapaz de sentir.

Ya me lo has dicho muchas veces, que no me odias por lo que he hecho, que la culpa es de los dos, que me quieres mucho, y que no piensas alejarte de mí nunca. Lo sé, y no lo dudo ni lo dudare en ningún momento, pero déjame echarme la culpa a mí mismo, déjame cargar todo el peso sobre mi espalda, por favor no sufras por mí, el único que merece sufrir aquí soy yo.

Por favor déjame martirizarme con la culpa, porque es la única manera de no desviarme del camino.


	2. 02 Civil

Holu, seguimos con el reto, y esta vez la palabra es "civil". Narrado por nuestro piro maníaco favorito, Roy XD

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Que lo disfruten~

Civil

Civiles, solo somos simples personas que caminan de aquí para allá en esta inmensa estructura a la que le decimos mundo. Se dice que nadie se diferencia del otro, que somos todos completamente iguales. Pues, tal vez tengan razón, todos tenemos sentidos, órganos, huesos, y una piel que nos cubre, todos somos egoístas en algún momento de nuestra vida, tenemos ambiciones, gustos, podemos amar, y aunque a veces no lo creamos, también podemos ser amados.

Pero lo que nos diferencia de los demás, son los sueños, los objetivos, **nuestro** futuro. El que creamos paso a paso desde que pusimos el primer pie en esta tierra, reclamando aunque sea un miserable lugar en ella, para seguir avanzando y hacer crecer no solo ese pedazo de suelo, si no también a nosotros mismos.

Se dice que somos débiles, miserables, que no servimos para nada, y que nos rendimos fácilmente. Tal vez tengan razón, tal vez así sea, pero el rendirse cuenta en el fondo de cada uno de estos "miserables" humanos, en nuestro poder y fuerza de voluntad, cada uno tiene la suya, y así como es de su propiedad, así la puede hacer crecer si quisiera.

Con el tiempo aprendí que no necesariamente tienen que ser **tu** poder y fuerza de voluntad las que te levanten siempre, también pueden ser otros humanos, como esos que están contigo aunque seas la persona más miserable y estúpida de todo el mundo. Ellos están ahí, siempre cuando más los necesitas, esos que aunque les pidas que se larguen, sabes que no lo harán, porque eso es lo que hacemos los "miserables humanos", apoyarnos entre nosotros, y darnos una gran cantidad de valor y voluntad para poder seguir adelante.

"Somos débiles, sí, pero es justamente por eso que podemos hacernos más fuertes". Una amable señorita me dijo esas palabras una vez, yo estaba en esos días en los que te das cuenta de que la vida es una miseria, y que por más que le lamas las botas a todo el ejército entero, no lograrás ascender ni un puñetero puesto. Fueron los ojos pardos de aquella mujer, los que me hicieron retomar la vida una vez más, y fueron sus palabras las que me hicieron salir de ese asqueroso callejón lleno de mugre y botellas de alcohol, cuyo líquido seguramente había pasado por mi garganta.

-"venga, por favor levántese de ahí y siga adelante, nada podrá conseguir si sigue en ese deplorable estado. No se rinda tan fácil, usted es demasiado joven para terminar de esa manera"

No creo en los milagros, pero había algo en la mirada de esa mujer que milagrosamente me había devuelto la vida. Cada vez que Acero me describe a su hermano Alphonse, casi por inercia me viene la imagen de ella, y aun se lo agradezco, ya que si no hubiese sido por su ayuda, jamás hubiese llegado tan lejos.

Y es por esa gente por la que seguiré adelante, y cambiare el mundo con mis propias manos.

Terminamos, muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo :3


	3. 03 Avenida

Holu, seguimos con el reto, ahora toca la palabra "Avenida", narrado por nuestro casanova Jean Havoc.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Que lo disfruten~

Avenida

-"Nos encontramos en el café de la cuarta avenida a las 12:00, ¿te parece bien?"

Su voz era un encanto, podía recorrer todo mi ser en menos de unos pocos segundos, era suave y muy dulce, al igual que su cabello, suave y largo, castaño claro, con un delicioso aroma frutas, un cuerpo despampanante, pero siempre muy sutil, dejaba bastante trabajo a la imaginación, puesto que era de ponerse cosas que lo mostraran mucho, debido a que era demasiado vergonzosa y la incomodaba.

Sus ojos grises tenían mil matices diferentes depende de la situación, ¿es increíble como una mirada puede atraparte de esa forma no?

Tenía una sonrisa que podía hacer cambiar de opinión a mil y un militares si así lo deseaba ella, pero de todos ellos, me había cautivado a mí.

Había comenzado a salir con ella hace apenas unas semanas, pero gracias a ese café en el que nos reuníamos todos los martes a las 12:00, nuestras charlas parecían ser el resultados de años y años de conocernos. Ella siempre tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras varias veces lograba hacerla reír con las anécdotas que le contaba sobre el cuartel. Como cuando Breda salto por la ventada debido a que Black Hayate se había apoyado en su espalda, o cuando el Coronel no quería hacer el papeleo y la Teniente Riza lo reprendía. Como tantos matices en sus ojos, uno extraño se formaba en ellos cuando hablaba del Coronel.

Siempre les contaba a todos sobre las tantas cualidades que tenía ella, de seguro Falman debe estar harto de escucharme hablar como zopenco.

Pero fue un cálido martes a las 12:00 que fui hacia el café de la cuarta avenida, yo no tenía ni la menor idea sobre flores, pero los claveles me hacían recordar mucho a ella, quería darle un obsequio que este a su preciosa altura, por lo que las compre, y en mi mano derecha sostenía un hermoso ramo lleno de claveles rojos.

Entre las mesas pude divisar su hermoso cabello castaño, pero ¡oh sorpresa! Había alguien más sentado en el lugar en donde yo debería estarlo.

Lo supe desde el momento en que vi su cabellera negra, sus delgados ojos negros, acompañados de una muy conocida sonrisa, miraba a MI chica, y estaba sentado en MI lugar.

Efectivamente, por olvidada vez consecutiva, el Coronel Roy Mustang me había robado otra chica.

Terminamos, si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo :3


	4. 04 Hospital

Holu, seguimos con el reto, y esta vez la palabra es "hospital", narrado por nuestro lindo Al.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hospital

Generalmente hay mucho blanco por estos lugares, menos mal que la mayoría de las personas que tienen uniforme aquí visten de rosa o azul, excepto los médicos, claro. Cada vez que paso por aquí logro ver muchísimas caras tristes, como desdichadas totalmente de la vida, es realmente deprimente. Incluso he visto a través de las puertas cuando se abren por milésimas de segundos, gente con muchos cables conectados a su cuerpo, o incluso cosas peores, un miedo tan grande me invade, que me dan ganas de correr hacia tu habitación y sacarte de aquí cuanto antes, gracias a las enfermeras, que siempre logran tranquilizarme, diciéndome que solo tienes un poco de fiebre y algunas heridas profundas, pero sin embargo no de gravedad.

Habitación 102B, esa es la que te ha tocado esta vez, abro la puerta y diferente a todo el mundo, te veo medio sentado en la camilla, sonriendo pacíficamente mientras miras tranquilo por la ventana, giras tu vista hacia mí, y otra sonrisa más amplia se forma en tu rostro.

-Hola Al, te tardaste, ya me estaba asustando jeje – tu cabello rubio está mal atado en un intento de coleta, supongo que las enfermeras no son buenas haciéndolas

-Lo siento nii-san, déjame que arregle eso por ti – me acerco hacia él y deshago su coleta, peino su cabello, parece suave, lamentablemente no puedo sentirlo. Amarro el cabello en otra coleta, pero esta vez bien hecha.

-Ahh, así está mucho mejor, gracias Al – Otra radiante sonrisa pasa por su rostro, si pudiera sonreír, lo hubiese hecho por total inercia. Luego de eso me posicioné en el asiento del lado de la camilla.

Mi hermano siempre dice que odia el olor extraño que hay en los hospitales, dice que lo ponen más enfermo de lo que debería estar, lamentablemente no lo recuerdo, pero no creo que sea tan malo ¿cierto?

De repente veo que unas manos se posicionas en una de las mías, miro hacia nii-san, estaba totalmente recostado, y me miraba con otra sonrisa, pero esta era un poco más melancólica, luego dirige mi mano hacia su frente y parte de sus ojos, de modo que estos no se puedan ver.

-Al… ¿me prometes que no vas a dejarme nunca? – su voz se escucha un poco quebrada, el nunca suele mostrar lo que siente, siempre ha aparentado ser muy fuerte, supongo que a la única persona con la que se ha mostrado así, he sido yo.

-Nunca sería capaz de hacer algo así, no te preocupes – acaricio su cabello suavemente, y él me sonríe otra vez, dejando caer las lágrimas que se alojaban en sus parpados.

-Gracias, gracias Al – aprieta con más fuerza mi mano mientras más lagrimas salen de sus ojos.

-No llores, no me he ido a ninguna parte ¿ves? Estoy aquí, nii-san – con mi mano libre seco las lágrimas que surcan por sus mejillas, mientras él, sonríe una vez más para mí, de una forma que nunca le muestra a nadie, más que a mí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Terminamos, muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo :3


	5. 05 Conservar

Holu, seguimos con el reto, y la palabra es "conservar", narrado por Edo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Conservar

Se dice que los recuerdos solo sirven para martirizarte y dejarte estancado en el pasado para siempre, que son una prueba de lo feliz que eras antes y la mierda en la que estas estancado ahora, que son inútiles y solo deberían desaparecer de nuestro maldito ser.

Aun después de todo lo que digan, si bien están equivocados, algo tienen de razón.

El recuerdo del intento fallido de revivir a nuestra madre me martirizó constantemente durante 4 malditos años, sin dejarme dormir durante las noches hasta el punto de ser casi asfixiante, pegado a la culpa que me asesinaba cada vez que veía el resultado de mi egoísmo reflejado en tu alma, que en ese entonces estaba atada al frio metal.

Solía usarlos recuerdos que conllevaban a esas consecuencias, para no rendirme y seguir adelante, para no decaer en el camino, y cumplir con la promesa que te había hecho.

Ahora, en estos momentos, vuelvo a usarlos una vez más.

En un mundo lleno de miseria y dolor, vago solo junto a las sombras de aquellos que en algún momento fueron nuestros amigos, te necesito tanto, que incluso me he pegado a un reflejo exacto de ti, y me doy asco al saber que cuando lo miro a él, en realidad te estoy mirando constantemente a ti.

En esos momentos en los que quiero desaparecer de todo, son los recuerdos de tu sonrisa y tus ojos, de tu amable e inconfundible voz, las que aún me mantienen con vida, me dan fuerza para seguir adelante una vez más, y llenan de esperanza a cada recóndito lugar de mi ser. Y ahí conservaré todo sobre ti siempre, para poder verte de nuevo.

Por eso mismo, juro que te encontraré, y así podré ver tu sonrisa y sentir tu calor nuevamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminamos, si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo :3


	6. 06 Disco duro

Holu, seguimos con el reto y la palabra es "disco duro" (que en realidad son dos pero bueno xd) narrado por Aru.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Disco duro

¿Qué es la memoria?

Una palabra, miles de significados diferentes, todos con diferentes y originales opiniones, depende de a qué persona le preguntes la dichosa incógnita. Influye mucho el punto de vista de cada persona, que logra darte infinidad de resultados con unas pocas palabras.

Se lo he preguntado a todas las personas que la vida me ha dado la oportunidad de conocer, o al menos, las que me decían que conocía, puesto que buscaba la respuesta a una incógnita sobre algo que, lastimosamente, había perdido.

De todas formas, la gente que supuestamente yo "conocía", no era capaz de darme una simple pizca de algún recuerdo de los que había perdido, simplemente me decían "es mejor que no lo sepas" y me protegían como a un niño pequeño que tenía miedo de afrontar la realidad, alejándome de cualquier posibilidad de recordar que pudiese tener cerca.

Probablemente si estuvieses aquí te hubieras enfadado mucho ¿no es así, nii-san?

Entendí que por más que lo intentase nadie me daría mis recuerdos, por lo que decidí preguntar ¿Qué es la memoria? Otro grave error, pues nadie sabía responder con exactitud a mi pregunta.

Pero un día, fue Kain quien me dio la respuesta que necesitaba, o más bien, la esperanza que necesitaba.

-¿La memoria? Pues yo siempre la he asociado con un disco duro – me respondió él, totalmente natural

-¿un disco duro? – acoté, totalmente incrédulo

-Sí, es un disco que se ubica en el interior de un ordenador, ahí se almacenan todos los datos y otras cosas que hayas guardado en él.

-Ya veo, Kain-san ¿se puede romper un disco duro?

-Claro, siempre que se lo fuerce demasiado, o si no se lo cuida bie-

Paró de hablar en cuanto giro su cabeza y vio que la mía se encontraba gacha, y mis lágrimas viajaban por el aire hasta chocar contra el suelo. Se acercó hasta donde estaba y me estrechó en sus brazos como lo haría un padre, un abrazo lleno de calor y seguridad para seguir adelante. Se separó de mí y con una sonrisa dijo:

-No estoy muy seguro de todo lo que hayan pasado ustedes dos, pero lo poco que conozco me han prohibido contártelo, lo siento. Pero hay algo que puedo decirte, y es que estoy seguro de que podrás encontrar a Ed.

No necesitaba más, era exactamente esa la respuesta que mis oídos necesitaban escuchar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminamos, si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo :3


	7. 07 Paracaidista

Holu, seguimos con el reto, y esta vez la palabra es "paracaidista", narrado por nuestra teniente Riza.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Paracaidista

Lo sabía desde un principio, esto no sería para nada fácil, pero lo hago por él, para él.

La palabra "muerte" para ti tiene que ser un juego, el gatillo no debe temblar ni un centímetro, y la vista no debe desviarse nunca. Incluso si no quieres hacerlo, la posibilidad de negarse es simplemente nula. Debes pensar en todo momento que la sangre de tus enemigos es tu alimento, y los llantos de los civiles son tu canción de cuna, alegrarte por cada ves que des en el blanco.

Cuando logres aceptar que en todas esas palabras hay aunque sea una pizca de sentido, es cuando tus ojos toman el color de la muerte, y tus ojeras son la prueba de tu victoria. Felicidades, te has convertido en un auténtico asesino.

Somos auténticos paracaidistas, escalando hasta lo más alto de la montaña que representa la poca cordura que nos queda, para lanzarnos a nuestro propio destino y cada vez constantemente, recuperar el aliento y caer siempre de pie, aunque sea sobre el charco de muerte que tú mismo has esparcido.

A él lo he visto caer tantas veces que no puedo contarlas, pero siempre, como un orgulloso paracaidista, ha caído de pie y sin romperse ni un hueso, o eso intenta aparentar.

Fue esa valentía y dedicación por cambiar el mundo la que me hizo seguirlo a donde sea, pero aun así, no solo fui yo, también lo siguieron muchos más, atraídos por la valentía y voluntad que aquel hombre lograba demostrar.

Por esa razón, aun si tengo que soportar toda la miseria y desgracia que ronda a nuestro alrededor, no dudaré ni un solo segundo en apretar el gatillo por él. Le seguiré desde atrás, y me aseguraré de que siga cayendo de pie, como un valiente paracaidista.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminamos, si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo :3


	8. 08 Ruido

Holu, seguimos con el reto, y la palabra que toca ahora es "ruido", no les voy a decir quien lo narra, porque si no arruinaría todo, así que entérense ustedes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ruido

Tus ojos llenos de venganza la miran con autentico desprecio desde la penumbra de la habitación, ¿a qué viene tanto odio?

Siempre se queda hasta altas horas de la noche sumergida completamente en su arduo trabajo. Déjame adivinar, ¿es el momento perfecto, no es así?

No tiene padres, pues los ha perdido en el campo de batalla, no tiene a su abuela, pues se ha marchado hace unos pocos meses. Aun así mantiene su sonrisa y sigue trabajando con la frente en alto, entonces dime ¿por qué la odias tanto?

¿Qué te ha quitado a alguien que era tuyo dices? ¿Cómo sabes que te lo ha quitado? ¿Has visto ese alguien a su lado en algún momento? Porque yo no, todo el tiempo está contigo, te mira solamente a ti, ni siquiera tiene ojos para ella, entonces dime ¿por qué estas celoso?

¿No será acaso que tienes miedo? ¿Qué quieres destruirla antes de que pase algo que aleje a ese alguien de tu lado? Déjame adivinar, ¿he dado en el clavo, no?

Las horas pasan, y tú sigues ahí, observándola desde la penumbra, ¿te quedaras allí hasta que el sol salga por el horizonte o actuaras de una vez? Dices que lo haces por él, por su bien y por el de todos, pero ¿no será que lo haces por el **tuyo** propio? ¿Por **tu** propia felicidad? Que egoísta eres pequeño.

Un ruido, un grito ahogado, un cuerpo perforado, y un cuchillo en tu mano. ¿Al final si has pecado eh?

Su cuerpo cae estrepitosamente contra el suelo, sus ropas se tiñen de rojo, y tus ojos se tornan determinantes frente a la escena que acabas de crear tú mismo. Felicidades, te has convertido en un asesino.

Te quitas los guantes y los tiras junto con el cuchillo al incinerador, no has dejado huellas, que buen trabajo. Pero mira que eres ignorante niño, hay una huella que no puedes borrar, y es la de saber que tú fuiste quien la ha asesinado.

Un ruido, una puerta se ha cerrado y se ve a un pequeño que va huyendo.

Te ves tranquilo ahora, pero ¿Qué pasara cuando ese alguien se entere del cuerpo que dejaste abandonado en el taller?

¿Con que ojos vas a mirarle? ¿Con los que vieron el cuerpo inerte de tu "amiga" en el suelo?

¿Con que cara vas a mentirle? ¿Con la que se retorcía de alegría al ver parasito muerto que ya no estorbará en tu placentera felicidad?

¿Qué sonrisa vas a mostrarle ahora? ¿La sádica misma que se formaba en tu rostro mientras veías el color de la sangre predominar en el cuerpo de la muchacha?

¿Con que manos vas a tocarle? ¿Con las mismas que se impacientaban emocionadas por clavar el puñal en su cuerpo?

Ahora te ves tranquilo, pero ¿Qué pasará cuando el ultimo ruido ahogado que emitió la chica, resuene todas las noches en tus odios hasta dejar que tu poca cordura se escape?

¿No lo has pensado? Muy mal, Alphonse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminamos, si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo :3


	9. 09 Droga

Holu, seguimos con el reto y esta vez la palabra es "droga", narrado por Edo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Droga

¿Qué es la droga? Algo que te vuelve adicto, algo de lo que no puedes alejarte ni un poco de eso, que sientes que se te escapa la vida en el intento, algo que siempre necesitas a tu lado, ¿Cierto?

Entonces yo también tengo una droga, yo también soy un adicto, adicto a tu persona.

Soy adicto a tu presencia, que si no la tengo cerca se me pierde la cabeza.

Soy adicto a tus ojos pardos, con mil formas y matices. Soy tan adicto a tus luceros, que me he aprendido todas tus miradas, formas y matices que muestras con ellos.

Soy adicto a tu sonrisa, tan calmada, tan pura. Tan cálida y tan perfecta, que le devuelve la luz a mis ojos con tan solo verla.

Soy adicto a tu cuerpo, con tantas curvas y proporciones que enloquezco.

Soy adicto a tus brazos, que cuando me envuelves en ellos me quitas el amargo frio, me das calor y me dejas dormir en ellos.

Soy adicto a tus labios, tan carnosos y cálidos que con su contacto me siento en el cielo.

Lo creas o no, lo eres todo para mí, por ti yo seguí hacia adelante, tú me enseñaste a soñar con tu sonrisa, y a ver hacia las estrellas con tus luceros, me enseñaste que la vida es hermosa, y que toda vida merece vivir en esta tierra. Me enseñaste que los sueños si se cumplen y que la calidez se encuentra en todos lados, aunque yo siempre prefiero la tuya. Me enseñaste que si la luna sale hoy, el sol saldrá mañana. Tú fuiste el que le dio calidez a mi vida desde el momento en que te vi nacer.

Soy adicto a tu persona, que me vuelve loco de la noche a la mañana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminamos, si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo :3


	10. 10 Pelear

Holu, seguimos con el reto y la palabra que toca ahora es "pelear", narrado por Aru.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pelear

Solíamos pelear todo el tiempo ¿recuerdas? Incluso cuando yo había nacido, estabas realmente feliz de tener un hermanito, pero todo cambio cuando empecé a ser el centro de atención en la familia, me mirabas con un notable odio, y me golpeabas cada tanto para demostrarlo. Yo solo quería estar a tu lado, por eso lloraba cada vez que lo hacías.

Todavía puedo recordar aquel día que te agarro fiebre por protegerme de la lluvia, teníamos siete y ocho años en ese entonces. Delirabas en cama mientras yo intentaba refrescar el intenso calor que se esparcía por todo tu cuerpo. Me tomaste de las manos en un fallido intento por incorporarte en la cama, al ver que fallabas me envolviste entre tus brazos y me pediste disculpas por todo lo que habías hecho cuando yo nací, que en realidad si me querías y yo había sido la luz que necesitaste todo este tiempo. Sonreí ante ello, yo sabía que no me odiabas en serio, que solo eran celos, y como no, un día eres el sol de mama y de un momento a otro tu hermano pequeño te "roba el lugar", es obvio que reaccionarias de esa forma. No te preocupes, no estoy enojado contigo.

Dejando atrás ese incidente, siempre solíamos pelearnos, por cualquier pequeñez, hasta por el envoltorio de un caramelo. Peleábamos hasta que de mis ojos salían lágrimas y tu mirada cambiaba de punzante a lastimera, culposa, como si nunca hubieses querido llegar a eso. Luego salía corriendo hacia la orilla del rio, era el segundo lugar donde podía calmarme de todo ¿Qué cuál es el primero? Pues en tus brazos, y en tu sonrisa.

Pero la verdadera razón por la que siempre solía huir hacia la orilla del rio, era porque siempre y sin falta, tu irías a buscarme en aquel lugar, para penosamente mirarme con la cara llena de disculpas que no podían salir de tu boca y darte la vuelta, emitiendo un simple "volvamos a casa" o un "vámonos", pero nunca el "lo siento" que querías expresar desde un principio.

Recuerdo la primera vez que pudiste tomar el valor para disculparte, diciendo: "lo siento, de verdad no quise hacer eso. Por favor no llores ¿sí? No me gusta ver tus lágrimas"

Yo solo mostré una gran sonrisa y me abalancé sobre ti para darte un gran abrazo, tú lo correspondiste al instante acariciando con suavidad mis cabellos, para luego levantarnos y correr hacia casa, mientras mama saludaba con una gran sonrisa desde lejos.

Lastimosamente ahora no estás aquí, me dijeron que te sacrificaste una vez más por mí, y te fuiste como un auténtico héroe. Perdí mis memorias de cuatro años seguidos, pero por más que intente recuperarlas nadie me ayuda a hacerlo. Por aquí te toman por muerto, pero yo sé que alguien como tú no puede morir tan fácil, ¿no es cierto?

Ahora no estás aquí, pero dime: si yo fuera a la orilla del rio ¿vendrías a buscarme como cuando éramos niños?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminamos, si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo :3


	11. 11 Sollozo

Holu, seguimos con el reto, y esta vez la palabra que toca es "sollozo", narrado por Roy. "Dragon made of Fullmetal", si llegas a leer este homuncuo de drabble, te lo dedico XD

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sollozo

Lágrimas puras, inocentes, víctimas de un recuerdo que se ha perdido.

Así te he conocido, en pleno acto de un sollozo que me rompió el alma, cuando me explicaron quien eras, no necesitaba saber que había hecho el estúpido de tu hermano, ya me lo suponía después de todo.

Un sacrificio ¿haz sacrificado tanto por algo que ni siquiera puedes disfrutar? Que frustrante, Acero.

Pero más frustrante es el infortunio de tu hermano pequeño. Saber que le debes la vida a alguien que ni siquiera puedes ver, no pudiste decirle adiós, no pudiste entregarle una última sonrisa, pues no tenías el cuerpo para hacerlo, y ahora que por fin lo tienes, esa persona no se encuentra a tu lado.

Y para colmo, no tienes ni un recuerdo de los cuatro años que pasaste junto a esa persona, y más frustración me doy yo mismo, que soy tan cobarde y me da tanto miedo lastimarte aún mas que no puedo contarte lo que ha sucedido, limitándome a un simple "es mejor que no lo sepas", y tú, tan sumisa como es tu personalidad, tan amable como solo tú puedes ser, no te quejas y entiendes.

Te muestras alegre ante los demás, aparentando que puedes seguir adelante, que eres una muralla inquebrantable, pero soy yo quien sabe que lo que muestras es solo una máscara, te admiro por eso, se necesita mucha fuerza para ponértela en la cara.

Lo verdaderamente lastimero, son tus lágrimas, tus sollozos cuando decaes, cuando el mundo se te cae a pedazos y no encuentras ni una sola pista de esa persona a la que intentas encontrar. No puedo soportar esas lágrimas, por lo que te entrego un lugar en mis brazos para calentar un poco ese corazón que ahora está frio por el dolor, mis manos acarician tu espalda y cabello, y ahora tus lágrimas empapan mi pecho.

Tu sollozo puede cambiar el mundo ¿sabías? Pues me ha atrapado tanto tu dolor, que creo ser capaz dejarlo todo por ver una sonrisa adornar tu rostro.

Por favor sonríe Alphonse Elric, te seguiré abrazando si es necesario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminamos, si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo :3


	12. 12 Minifalda

Holu, seguimos con el reto, y la palabra asignada es "minifalda", debo suponer que no es necesario decir quien narra ¿verdad? XD

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Minifalda

¿Usaría una minifalda para mí, Teniente?

Pésima pregunta la que se me ha ocurrido, si me dejan opinar. Eran de esas tardes aburridas en las que no tienes nada más que hacer ponerte a mirar el techo, además del papeleo, claro. Y como bien, nada se me ocurría para hacer, pregunté lo primero que se ocurrió en la cabeza, producto del aburrimiento.

¿Razones? Simplemente, no lo sé. Tal vez quería ver sus contornadas piernas llevar el tan dichoso atuendo, o su cara mostrar un hermoso color rojo ante la vergüenza producto de llevarlo puesto, quien sabe. Como bien saben, fue una estúpida pregunta que salió de improvisto una tarde producto del aburrimiento, bien podría haber preguntado cualquier otra cosa, pero simplemente, se me ocurrió aquella incógnita.

Claro que con semejante pregunta espere que se enojase, que me golpease o me disparase como es tan común en ella, pero extrañamente no hiso nada de aquello, se acercó hasta donde yo me encontraba, yo cerré mis ojos esperando algún golpe o parecido, pero lo único que pude sentir fue su mano posarse sobre la pila de papeles que, por supuesto, no había ni pensaba firmar.

"¿me permite preguntarle a que viene a incógnita, Coronel?" Yo solo le respondí la dichosa explicación, a lo cual solo sonrió, y luego me dijo:

"Tal vez cuando aprenda a ser más sutil con las mujeres y firme el papeleo a tiempo, la use"

Respuesta realmente estratégica Teniente, pues el papeleo nunca lo firmare a tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminamos, si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo :3


	13. 13 Casualidad

Holu, seguimos con el reto, y la palabra de hoy es "casualidad", narrado por Heiderich.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Casualidad

Fue de pura casualidad nuestro encuentro, fue en un día completamente normal, yo iba caminando como siempre totalmente absorto en mis pensamientos, cuando te escucho gritar mi nombre completamente desesperado, me giro para ver y en cuestión de segundos un cuerpo desconocido se me tira encima, cayendo ambos al frio suelo. Levantas tu rostro en un semblante de esperanza que de a poco fue convirtiéndose en uno de gran desilusión, dejando caer sin ningún intento de resistencia, las lágrimas que rodaban lentamente por tu mejilla.

Te levantaste emitiendo una monótona disculpa y un doloroso "te confundí con otra persona", más tarde entendería que esa persona era tu hermano menor, y que tu no venias de este mundo. Aunque me haya costado demasiado creer tus historias, había algo en ti que me decía que no estabas mintiendo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Me dijiste que no creías en el destino pero, ¿de verdad crees que el que nos hayamos encontrado haya sido por casualidad?

Comenzaste a vivir conmigo cuando supe que no tenías a donde ir, con el tiempo fuimos tomando confianza y te conté sobre mi enfermedad cuando supe que ya no podía ocultarla. No necesitaba meditarlo mucho, se notaba en cada poro de tu piel, que desde el momento en el que nos habíamos conocido, para ti yo había pasado a ser el "vivo y claro reflejo de tu hermano", no me quejaba, debido a mi parentesco con él, era capaz de ver tu sonrisa constantemente.

Dices que no crees en el destino, pero dime ¿de verdad crees que fue casualidad que me haya enamorado de ti, aun sabiendo que tú nunca podrías enamorarte de mí?

Tú no puedes enamorarte de mí, simplemente por el hecho de que si así fuese, no sería de mí, seria de tu hermano, puesto que desde un principio estaba destinado a ser eso, un reflejo.

Dices que no crees en el destino, pero dime ¿de verdad crees que fue casualidad que quien este muriendo para ver tu felicidad sea yo?

Ahora puedo verte volar lejos de mí, para ir con quien debiste estar durante todo este tiempo, y aunque yo no pueda ver tu sonrisa, soy feliz al saber que al menos él, si podrá verla de nuevo.

Sabía desde un principio que estábamos destinados a encontrarnos, a enamorarme de ti, y a morir por lo mismo. Porque simplemente no fue casualidad nuestro encuentro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminamos, si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo :3


	14. 14 Ladrones

Holu, seguimos con el reto, y la palabra asignada de hoy es "ladrones", narrado por Noah.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ladrones

Nos han dicho de miles de maneras diferentes a lo largo de los años. Sucios, negros, rameras, gitanos, ladrones, entre otras más.

Y aun después de todo, no logro entender a qué viene tanto odio y discriminación, ¿Es acaso porque somos de piel diferente? Porque ese es la única diferencia que logro encontrar entre ellos y nosotros, puesto que todos tenemos los mismos órganos y propiedades en nuestro cuerpo.

¿Será por nuestra forma de vivir? Tal vez, ellos se quedan firmes, nosotros huimos de todo. Ellos nos golpean, nosotros solo huimos, porque somos totalmente incapaces de usar la fuerza bruta, si lo hiciéramos, acabaríamos muertos.

¿Será porque mentimos? No lo sé, nosotros somos de mentir con nuestras "adivinanzas del futuro", pero ellos también mienten con promesas que nunca cumplirán.

Se dice que somos ladrones, puede que a veces estafemos a la gente, pero no lo nieguen, ustedes también lo han hecho. De lo único que somos ladrones aquí, es de ocupar una vida, y un lugar en la tierra, nuevamente, al igual que ustedes.

Entonces ¿Por qué tienen que maltratarnos de esa manera si somos iguales a ustedes? Realmente no lo comprendo.

Han sido pocas las personas que en este mundo me han tratado igual que ellos, pero no por eso menos importantes, las tengo presentes en todo momento de mi vida.

El primero, Edward Elric, no es de este mundo, pero su corazón por ayudar a otros y bondad para conmigo fue un regalo que parecía venir del cielo, él fue quien me comprendió cuando nadie más lo hacía.

El segundo, Alphonse Heiderich, fue el primer hombre de sangre aria que no me trato como basura, y me dio un lugar en su techo, de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho con Ed. Un hombre realmente delicado de salud, pero creyendo en sí mismo en todo momento, pude sentir su sufrimiento al saber que la persona que amaba solo lo veía como un reflejo, y como la vida se le escapaba de las manos con cada ataque de tos, aun así, no dejo de amar el mundo hasta el último respiro de su vida, realmente un gran ejemplo.

El tercero, y la persona por la cual Heiderich era confundido, se llamaba Alphonse Elric, querido hermano de Ed. Había hecho hasta lo imposible para encontrarse de nuevo con la persona más importante para él, y por el mismo motivo, no dudó ni un segundo en quedarse en este horrible mundo con tal de estar cerca de Ed. Él es el tipo de persona que ama a todo y a todos, sin importar las diferencias, su amabilidad para conmigo y para con todos fue la más dulce que había presenciado en mi vida, y el gran amor que esos hermanos se expresan el uno al otro es el más puro y hermoso que haya visto en toda mi miserable existencia.

Esas personas, fueron los mejores ladrones que ocuparon una vida y un suelo en este mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminamos, si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo :3


	15. 15 Senda

Holu, seguimos con el reto, y esta vez la palabra asignada es "senda", narrado por Winry (si, ya se, muy raro que venga de mi XD)

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Senda

Ellos siempre me han prometido volver, y siempre han cumplido su promesa.

Han regresado de muchas formas diferentes, en una pieza, destartalados, o incluso completamente mal heridos, pero, siempre con una sonrisa. Ellos lo han sido absolutamente todo para mí, con ellos he compartido momentos llenos de risas, llantos, miedos e incluso muchas más.

Aún recuerdo cuando el perro del vecino me asustaba, siempre que pasábamos por allí ellos se ponían delante mío para protegerme, aunque luego saliésemos los tres corriendo debido a que el perro comenzaba a ladrar más fuerte. También recuerdo ese día que nos perdimos en Central, mientras yo lloriqueaba ellos de daban ánimos para que dejara de hacerlo, Ed solía hacer un acto doble con Al para animarme, lo cual siempre efectivamente lograban hacerme sonreír.

Al recordar aquello suelo sentirme un poco sola, y dirijo mi vista hacia la ventana, solo para ver si por pura casualidad de la vida, ellos aparecen caminando por ese sendero que tierra por el que tantas veces han pisado juntos.

Ellos me han prometido que recuperarían sus cuerpos, y nuevamente, han cumplido su promesa.

La felicidad que me invadió al verlos caminar nuevamente por aquel sendero de tierra, juntos, con grandes sonrisas que decían: "cumplimos, volvimos con nuestros cuerpos" fue la mejor felicidad que había sentido en toda mi vida, había olvidado la cálida sonrisa que tenía Al, y la verdadera que siempre mostraba Ed antes del incidente.

Siempre me ha gustado verlos juntos, y nuevamente han vuelto, juntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminamos, si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo :3


	16. 16 Cabaret

Holu, seguimos con el reto, y la palabra asignada de hoy es "cabaret", narrado por el pequeño Roy.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Acá en Argentina, ayer fue el día de la madre, así que para festejarlo, hoy les traigo esto. Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cabaret

Ligeros pasos se escuchaban por las transitadas calles, un hombre de o más de 30 años caminaba por ellas, vistiendo un largo sobretodo negro debido al otoño que este año se hacía más crudo que los anteriores. Llevaba un hermoso ramo de flores en su mano izquierda, para un destinatario que se desconocía.

Llegó hacia el acogedor edificio, que a pesar de parecer pequeño por fuera, en realidad era todo lo contrario. Giró la perilla de la puerta y entró al lugar.

Inmediatamente varios brazos le dieron la cálida bienvenida abalanzándose sobre él, como ya era costumbre, el hombre les entregó una cálida sonrisa.

-Roy-san, bienvenido – dijeron las mujeres al unísono, mientras empezaban a despojar a este de los abrigos que tenía puestos.

-Buenas noches, señoritas ¿Cómo han estado? – respondió el chico, mientras hacia una seña a las mujeres diciendo que podía desabrigarse él solo.

-¿Viniste a ver a Madame? – pregunto una de ellas. El hombre asintió.

Detrás de la barra apreció la mujer antes mencionada, con su gran porte de señora.

-Buenas noches pequeño Roy ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – pregunto curiosa la mujer, mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

El azabache se acercó hasta la barra y extendió su mano izquierda, entregándole las flores a la señora, esta mostro un rostro un poco confundido ante el presente tan repentino que le entregaba el chico.

-¿Y esto? – atino a decir, mientras recibía las flores en mano.

-Es solo un presente para la persona que me acogió y me dio amor cuando nadie más lo hizo. Madame, feliz día de las madres… bueno eso fue ayer, pero no pude venir antes porque tenía trabajo, disculpe – Respondió el chico, mientras una tonta sonrisa de disculpa se asomaba por su rostro.

Ante la respuesta del chico, la mujer sonrió de una forma bastante extraña. Puso las flores en un jarrón con agua y se aproximó hacia el azabache entregándole un cálido abrazo, dejando caer las lágrimas que sus ojos estaban tratando de contener hace ya un buen rato. Roy correspondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad que la señora y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el calor de madre que tantas veces lo había envuelto cerca de esa mujer.

-Muchas gracias, hijo – Madame se separó del chico y le entrego un cálido beso en su frente, seguido de una hermosa sonrisa.

-No fue nada, mamá. – dijo el joven, abrazándola nuevamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminamos, si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo :3


	17. 17 Burbujas

Holu, seguimos con el reto, y la palabra asignada de hoy es "burbujas", narrado por Edo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de

puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Burbujas

Caminábamos tranquilamente por las grandes calles de central, por alguna razón las personas estaban muchísimo más animadas que de costumbre, más tarde nos dimos cuenta que estábamos cerca de una pequeña feria que se había montado a unas pocas cuadras de aquí, así que decidimos pasar a ver para despejarnos un rato. Mientras caminábamos por allí notamos unas pequeñas esferas transparentes volar por toda la calle, se debía a una niña que tenía un vaso con jabón en su mano mientras que en la otra soplaba felizmente el aparato que creaba las burbujas. Escuché un suspiro de asombro por lo que giré mi vista hacia Al, que tenía la mirada perdida en las mencionadas. Más tarde giró hacia mi vista con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Mira nii-san, ¡son burbujas! ¿Recuerdas cuando salíamos de casa por las tardes y siempre jugábamos a ver quién hacia la burbuja más grande? – me dijo, totalmente contento.

-Claro que sí, tú siempre me ganabas porque yo era muy bruto al soplar. – dije con un enojo fingido, por lo que Al soltó una pequeña risa.

De repente a mi mente llegó el recuerdo de aquellos días, mamá siempre nos preparaba la mezcla de jabón y nos decía que tuviésemos cuidado de que no nos entrara en los ojos, nosotros asentíamos para luego salir corriendo de la casa, juagábamos horas y horas hasta que se nos acababa el jabón, o hasta que anocheciera.

Sonreí ante el dulce recuerdo, para luego sentir como alguien jalaba de mi pantalón.

-Chicos, tengo otros dos de sobra aquí ¿quieren jugar conmigo?

Crucé un momento mi mirada con la de Al, sonreímos un poco y tomamos los vasos, yéndonos a jugar con la niña. Después de todo ¿Qué tiene de malo jugar a ser niño de vez en cuando?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminamos, si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo :3


	18. 18 Jarrón

Holu, seguimos con el reto, y la palabra asignada para hoy es "jarrón", narrado por Ed.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jarrón

La oscuridad me invadió por completo aquel día.

Un jarrón, el corazón, donde se guardan sentimientos, recuerdos, momentos preciados de nuestra vida que estamos obligados a guardar porque tal vez jamás volvamos a vivirlos. Guardamos nuestra vida en él, nuestra felicidad, miles de cosas.

Y como todo jarrón, si se cae se rompe, así se destruyó el mío.

Solo fueron unos pequeñísimos segundos, milésimas diría yo. Escuche un desgarrador grito desde el segundo piso, corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron, pero como siempre, fue demasiado tarde.

Frente a mis espantados ojos te encontrabas tú, a merced del suelo, cubierto de rojo, y tu castaño cabello suelto por todo el piso.

Fui hacia ti en cuanto mi conciencia despertó, tomé tu frio cuerpo entre mis brazos y te supliqué miles de veces que no te fueras, que no me dejaras solo. Con tus pálidas manos tomaste mis mejillas, me dijiste que todo estaría bien, que no me preocupara, que me amabas, y que nunca me dejarías solo. Acercaste mi rostro hacia el tuyo, en un último y cálido contacto entre nuestros labios, para luego dar tu último respiro entre mis brazos.

Ese día, ese maldito día, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al igual que un jarrón. Te llevaste los pedazos de él muy lejos, y con ellos mi felicidad, mi esperanza, mi armonía. Mi felicidad eras tú, tú eras mi todo, pero tuviste que irte aquel fatídico día.

Recuerdo aun la ventana que se encontraba abierta, nunca pude encontrar al culpable de esto, nunca pude encontrar a la persona que me alejó cruelmente de la persona que más amaba en este mundo, porque sin ti, mi asquerosa vida simplemente no tiene sentido.

Pero te prometo fervientemente, que muy pronto estaremos juntos como antes nuevamente, Alphonse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminamos, si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo :3


	19. 19 Lazo

Holu, seguimos con el reto, y la palabra asignada para hoy es "lazo", narrado por Aru.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lazo

Un lazo, invisible hacia la vista, indispensable para el alma, existen algunos realmente muy débiles, y otros tan fuertes como el hierro, como el que tenemos tú y yo.

Un lazo tan fuerte que rompe paredes, tan grande que ocupa un planeta entero, tan unido que rompe la reglas.

Estamos tan unidos, que no son necesarias las palabras, nos conocemos tanto, que con solo miradas sabemos todo lo que el otro quiere decir. Hemos estado juntos desde que tenemos recuerdos, pues solo nueve meses nos separan el uno del otro.

Hemos estado juntos todo este tiempo, en los momentos felices, en los difíciles también. Cuando perdí mi cuerpo, con él se fue tu sonrisa, esa que solías mostrarme todo el tiempo, esa que me hacía tan pero tan feliz, en esos tiempos al no mostrarse en tu rostro me ponía tan triste que parecía matarme.

Siempre fuimos muy cuidadosos de no lastimarnos el uno al otro en ningún momento, y la verdad nunca lo hemos hecho de verdad, puesto que aquellas peleas infantiles no contaban en lo absoluto. Tú siempre creíste que me habías lastimado atando mi alma en aquel pedazo de metal, todavía puedo recordar el sonido de tus sollozos que por las noches en sueños solías soltar sin remordimientos, pidiéndome perdón las veces que fuera necesarias. Aunque para ti nunca fueron suficientes, para mí nunca fueron necesarias.

Tu egoísmo y desesperación para que no me aleje de tu lado, fueron la prueba suficiente de que este lazo era el más fuerte que podía existir en toda la tierra, los sentimientos y acciones que llevaste a cabo en esos lastimeros instantes, me demostraron todo el amor que tú tenías para mí, me dejaron saber las clases de locuras que podías llegar a cometer para que yo no me marchara de tu lado, me llenaron de ternura, de calor a este cuerpo que no tenía la posibilidad de sentir.

En estos momentos, al regresar mi cuerpo, también lo ha hecho tu sonrisa, esa sonrisa tan importante para mí, que me llenaba de alegría el solo verla en tu rostro.

Ahora todo ha vuelto a ser como antes, puedo sentir tu calor, tus abrazos, tus besos, el tacto de tus manos sobre mi piel, y la suave sensación de acariciar tu cabello. Pero sobre todas las cosas, puedo sentir la fuerza de nuestro lazo, que nada ni nadie lo detiene.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminamos, si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo :3


	20. 20 Pegamento

Holu, seguimos con el reto, y esta vez la palabra asignada para hoy es "Pegamento", narrado por Heiderich.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pegamento

¿Qué fue lo que me pegó hacia ti desde un principio?

¿Fue acaso tu sonrisa? Aquella que muestras muy pocas veces, pero cuando lo haces siento que eres capaz de iluminar un país entero.

¿O fueron tal vez tus rubios cabellos? Tan largos, suaves y bellos cuando se mecen con el viento, sujetados vagamente por aquella liga, tan desordenados que parece que pueden escapar de su prisión en cualquier momento.

¿Habrá sido tu impulsividad? Esa que muestras cada vez que algo te emociona, o te hace enojar, armando todo tipo de berrinches que podrían destruir todo un universo.

¿Fue acaso tu glotonería? Aquella que por alguna razón nunca se termina. Siempre tienes hambre, en todo momento, así como también el sueño, que varias veces te ha vencido, dejando caer tu cabeza sobre mi hombro.

¿O fueron tal vez tus increíbles historias sobre el "otro mundo"? Realmente impresionantes, pareciera que tu imaginación nunca tiene límites, hasta podría escribir miles de novelas con todo lo que me comentas sobre él.

¿Crees que hayan sido tus ojos? Aquellos tan dorados como el sol, tan profundos como el cielo, tan fieros como el filo del acero, pero a la vez tan sutiles como el agua. Esos que se iluminan de una forma tan hermosa cuando me miras, pero luego se oscurecen tristemente, como si yo no fuese lo que estabas buscando.

Fue tu persona en cuerpo y alma, con un pegamento tan fuerte, lo que me atrajo a tu lado, tus sonrisas, ojos, miradas y todo lo que te representa es increíble, hermoso y único. Sé muy bien que me parezco a él, me lo has dicho muchas veces, tal vez ese sea el porqué del brillo tan característico en tus ojos. Y sé también que todo este tiempo, para ti no he sido más que un reflejo de aquel chico.

No me importa en lo absoluto ser un reflejo, seré todo lo que tú quieras, pero por favor nunca dejes de sonreírme de esa manera ni de mirarme con aquellos ojos, porque son lo único que le da vida a mi alma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminamos, si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo :3


	21. 21 Ayuda

Holu, seguimos con el reto, y esta vez la palabra asignada para hoy es "ayuda", narrado por Izumi-sensei.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ayuda

"Los niños deberían hacerle caso a sus mayores y acudir a ellos cuando se los necesite".

Muchas veces le han dicho eso al enano, aun así él nunca ha hecho caso a esas palabras. Incluso si todo a su alrededor se está derrumbando, nunca se rebajará a algo como pedir ayuda, está en su orgullo, me pregunto si también en sus genes.

Esos dos han sufrido de la forma más despiadada posible, aun así siempre encuentran la forma de salir adelante, a pesar del sufrimiento por el que estén pasando en esos momentos. Han perdido mucho, aun así mantienen la esperanza y tratan de no pensar en rendirse.

Ambos cargan con más peso del que su edad debería permitirles, sobre todo Edward, que no solo tiene el dolor y el sufrimiento en su ser, la culpa también lo carcome por dentro, esa culpa de haber dejado a la persona más importante para él en ese estado, y aunque Alphonse le dijo muchas veces que no se culpe a sí mismo, que la culpa es de ambos, él sigue insistiendo en que tiene toda la culpa por lo que están pasando. Pero yo sé, que el enano le agradece fervientemente a su hermano por seguir a su lado y no marcharse en ningún momento, pues es el único y mejor apoyo que tiene y siempre ha tenido.

Los he visto de pequeños con la misma determinación que tienen ahora, es una cualidad que debo admitir, resulta ser realmente impresionante, aumentado de sobremanera cuando se trata de cumplir sus sueños y metas. Desde un principio até los cabos que se encontraban sueltos, supe al instante que es lo que esos dos estaban planeando desde un principio, les enseñé de mil maneras diferentes lo que no debían hacer, pero como he dicho, cuando se trataba de perseguir sus metas no había quien los parase. Desde que pude ver como habían terminado, dentro mío me sentí como la maestra más incapacitada y estúpida del mundo, y aun lo siento así, ya que si bien pudieron recuperar lo que perdieron, siempre me quedará esa espina dentro.

Aunque nunca pidan ayuda, sé perfectamente que ellos la necesitan. Nunca pude entender que era lo que tenían esos chicos, que hacían que mi cordura se fuera por los cielos, pero por alguna u otra razón siempre terminan logrando que sea capaz de cometer cualquier clase de locura con tal de ayudarlos. Tal vez me encariñé mucho con ellos, puesto que siempre me han hecho sentir la más orgullosa maestra y madre que nunca pude lograr ser.

Estoy segura, que por más que lo intente, esos dos nunca dejaran de lograr que me preocupe tan locamente por ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminamos, si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo :3


	22. 22 Evolución

Holu, seguimos con el reto, y esta vez la palabra asignada para hoy es "evolución", narrada por Envy.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Evolución

Han pasado tantos años que no puedo contarlos siquiera, y roda mi vida la he dedicado a observar la evolución de estos insignificantes humanos.

Siempre, por alguna razón han estado unidos en todo momento, así como si fueran masas de idiotas que no pueden hacer una mísera cosa estando solos. Son tan débiles que tienen esa necesidad constante de aferrarse a alguien u algo en todo momento, y no lo sueltan nunca, deberían ver sus caras cuando esas cosas a las que ellos tanto se apegan desaparecen del mundo, de derrumban como si de un edifico viejo se tratase, entran en depresión, y hasta a veces quedan atrapados en un trauma constante, he visto como esa depresión ha aumentado tanto que los ha llevado incluso a quitarse la vida.

Algunos siguen adelante a pesar de los problemas que hayan tenido, pero como siempre, lo arruinan todo. La codicia y maldad se apodera de ellos, llevándolos a cometer toda clase de estupideces por un pedazo minúsculo de poder, y cuando lo obtienen, no duda ni un segundo en utilizarlo contra los más débiles, siguiendo la ley "del más fuerte", el poder les llena la cabeza de mierda, y terminan olvidando que ellos también solían ser así de débiles. Después de todo no se han convertido en ninguna clase de personas "fuertes", puesto que se dejaron llevar por lo que alguna vez, intentaron destruir.

Pero aun así, todavía quedan personas que si evolucionan paso a paso, superan las pruebas y se convierten en grandes personas, siguen con las personas que aman a su alrededor y no dudan en ayudarlas en cualquier momento, nunca olvidan sus orígenes, y siguen adelante, no por ellos, si no por los demás.

Estos últimos me dan mucha envidia, siempre llenos de alegría, aman y son amados por todos, están llenos de voluntad y de esperanza a borbotones, no entiendo como soportan todo ese peso en su cuerpo sin desmoronarse ni una sola vez. ¿Cómo es posible que tengan tanta voluntad amor por los demás en sus corazones? Tal vez si sigo observando, algún día lo descubra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminamos, si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo :3


	23. 23 Fragancia

Holu, seguimos con el reto, y esta vez la palabra asignada para hoy es "Fragancia", narrado por Al.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fragancia

Aquella dulce fragancia, esa que te impregnaba mágicamente de pies a cabeza, tan suave, tan deliciosa, tan refrescante.

Aquella fragancia que me llenaba de paz cuando la tenía cerca, aún recuerdo las noches en las que el terror por perderte me invadía, solo bastaba con que tus fuertes brazos me rodearan y mi cabeza se recostara sublimemente sobre tu pecho, acompañado de ese infaltable aroma. No necesitaba más, me demostrabas completamente que siempre estarías ahí solo con eso, me resguardabas en tu amor, en tu cariño.

Aquella fragancia que me ha acompañado desde que tengo memoria, tan familiar, tan amorosa, que solía apreciar las noches de verano junto con tus cabellos rubios al viento, acompañado de tus obres dorados con ese brillo tan especial. Una mirada tan especial, que solo era dedicada hacia mí, y a nadie más.

Aquella fragancia, que solía añorar cuando no te tenía cerca, y que solía aprovechar cuando me dejabas peinar tu cabello. Incluso si a veces no estabas por cuestión de unas pocas horas a mi lado, tu aroma quedaba impregnado a mí alrededor, en una irrefutable prueba de que siempre estarías cerca, que nunca me abandonarías.

Aquella fragancia, que en las noches de pasión y locura solías impregnar suave, lento y sutilmente por todo mi cuerpo, acompañados por el atacante calor que nos hacía fundirnos en los suaves brazos del amor y el placer, porque pecar a tu lado era llegar al cielo.

Aquella fragancia, tan dulce, tan amada, ahora está enterrada bajo la penetrante tierra, destruyéndola de a poco, paso a paso, día a día.

Aquella fragancia que tanto amaba, ahora la añoro más que a nada y me llena de lacerante tristeza, porque aun después de todo, quedó impregnada en cada rincón del lugar en donde compartíamos nuestra vida, y el lugar en donde las noches eran la mejor parte del día, quedó en tu ropa y en la mía, y quedó en mi corazón, que ha sufrido tanto que no sé si podrá seguir aguantando con este dolor.

Aquella fragancia, que ahora llena de dulces recuerdos a mi alma, porque en este momento, lo único que se hacer es añorar tus ojos, tu calor, tus sonrisas y tus miradas, aquellas que me entregabas solo a mí, a mi persona.

Y ahora a cada hora me pregunto, si podrá tu fragancia y tus fuertes brazos envolverme como siempre lo hacían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminamos, si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo :3


	24. 24 Sumar

Holu, seguimos con el reto, y la palabra asignada para hoy es "Sumar", narrado por Roy.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sumar

"En esta vida todo suma"

Suman los momentos de felicidad. Aquellos que te hacen olvidar todo lo demás en solo cuestión de algunos segundos. Esos que te alejan dulcemente de la realidad y te llevan al lugar más recóndito y hermoso del universo, y pueden guardarse en el corazón para recordarlos cada vez que los extrañes.

Suman las sonrisas, Esas que son realmente contagiosas, que antes de darte cuenta estas sonriendo junto con ellas, totalmente absorto de lo demás.

Suman los amores, aquellos que son solo de una obscura noche, que solo la luna es testigo de ellos, esos que se acaban el día siguiente, y rara vez vuelves a encontrarlos. También suma aquel que es para toda la vida, ese que no necesita ojos para otra persona, que solo los tiene para el otro.

Suman los amigos, esos que siempre están ahí contigo, que a tu lado de quedan sin atadura alguna, y que están en las buenas y en las malas, y que sin ataduras se quedan para siempre.

Suman los abrazos, aquellos tan llenos de amor, que son entregados con el más suave calor, algunos tan paternales, y otros tan cariñosos, tan protectores, aquel que siempre saben darte cuando más los necesitas.

Son millones de cosas las que sumas en la vida, porque aunque pierdas algo, siempre ganaras a cambio otra cosa, desde un pequeño granillo de arena, hasta lo más grande que puedas imaginarte. Pero aprécialo siempre, porque todo en esta vida sirve para algo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminamos, si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo :3


	25. 25 Tomate

Holu, seguimos con el reto, y la palabra asignada para hoy es "tomate", narrada por Ed.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tomate

Siempre me ha encantado el suave color rojizo que adornaba sublimemente las mejillas de Alphonse cada vez que le decía algo demasiado vergonzoso, o cuando me acercaba demasiado a él, constantemente ha intentado completamente en vano esconder aquel color tomate que se formaba en su rostro. Si, a veces se ponía tan nervioso, que si lo ponías junto a un tomate no sabías quien era quien.

Muchas veces he logrado apropósito crear aquel color en sus mejillas, no solo por molestarlo, sino porque se veía realmente hermoso en él, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Ambos nos encontrábamos en Rizembool, una tarde de esas en las que te sientas en el pasto a disfrutar del viento y la puesta de sol, hace algunos pocos meses Al había recuperado su cuerpo, y salimos a ver la tarde ya que él quería salir de casa, puesto que decía que la tarde era demasiado bonita para pasarla encerrados en la casa.

Ambos hablábamos miles de cosas sin ninguna importancia en particular, reíamos y bromeábamos hasta que ya no se sacó ningún tema de conversación. Desvié mi mirada a donde se encontraba mi hermano, miraba hacia la anaranjada esfera que de a poco se iba escondiendo para dar paso a la luna. Sus ojos reflejaban aquel color tan particular de la tarde, mientras eran acompañados por el brillo tan sublime que portaban constantemente sus pardos obres.

No me di cuenta de que me le había quedado mirando demasiado tiempo hasta el momento en que Al desvió mi mirada hacia mí, ahí fue entonces que el color rojo apareció en sus mejillas, adorándolas como si de una joya se tratasen.

Sonreí ante su hermoso nerviosismo, por inercia fui acercándome a él, viendo como de a poco el rojo predominaba más y más en su rostro, pareciéndose cada vez más a un auténtico tomate. Junté mi frente con la suya, para luego sonreírle, él me devolvió el gesto, un poco nervioso ante la cercanía.

Me alejé un poco, deposité un beso en su frente y volví a mi lugar, definitivamente me encantaba hacerlo sonrojar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminamos, si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo :3


	26. 26 Colgar

Holu, seguimos con el reto, y la palabra asignada para hoy es "colgar, narrado por Lust.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Colgar

Tan suave y tan áspera al mismo tiempo, la he añorado por años, aunque no me haya dado cuenta de lo que verdaderamente quería antes.

La muerte, se siente tan bien tenerla de cerca, ver a las personas retorcerse de dolor y clamar por más tiempo en esta miserable tierra, y yo aquí con una gran duda que me viene carcomiendo hace ya varios días ¿por qué los humanos aman tanto este asqueroso mundo?

En un lugar en el que tu simple existencia no vale la pena, en donde la codicia reina sobre todas las cosas y debes aprender a desconfiar incluso en quienes te han dado la vida, no existen muchas posibilidades. He ganado la apremiante oportunidad de darme cuenta que todo este tiempo no he sido más que una marioneta, que se aferra a un sueño que sabe, nunca se cumplirá.

Debo conformarme constantemente con la maldita visión de la muerte, pero nunca puedo presenciarla en mi carne propia, y aunque lo intente, cada vez que estoy cerca de ella, se aleja de para irse de mi lado, pues alguien como yo lamentablemente no puede morir tan fácilmente.

Antes no lo supe, pero ahora lo tengo totalmente claro, quiero sentir aquellas hebras penetrar por la piel muerta de mi cuello, marcarla y dejar que la roja sangre resbale por ellas. Quiero que su lacerante filo me atrape y sujete, que no me deje caer, y así poder sentir la placentera falta de aire escaseando en mis pulmones.

Quiero poder colocar aquella soga tan amada en mi fino cuello, poder colgarme en el lugar más alto que exista, y así aunque caiga por mala suerte, tal vez me estreche contra el suelo.

Gran ironía diría yo, pues alguien que no puede morir, es quien más desea hacerlo momentáneamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminamos, si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo :3


	27. 27 Ganancia

Holu, seguimos con el reto, y la palabra asignada para hoy es "ganacia", narrado por Ed.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ganancia

Todo este tiempo he pensado que no gané absolutamente nada en todos estos viajes que he pasado junto a Al, pero sin darme cuenta, gané más de lo que había imaginado nunca.

He ganado amigos, realmente leales y de hierro, ellos estarán contigo tanto en las buenas como en las malas, no dejarán que cometas ningún tipo de estúpida locura, y te apoyarán siempre que lo necesites.

He ganado sonrisas, golpes, lágrimas, abrazos, regaños, y cariño. A veces cuando pienso en cuanto han cuidado de Al y de mí, no puedo encontrar una forma digna y suficiente para agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mi maldita existencia, mi hermano lo merece, pero yo sigo sintiendo que no lo merecía, y aun ahora, sigo pensando lo mismo. Pero sé que nunca me alcanzará la vida para agradecer, porque ningún presente está a la altura de sus acciones.

He ganado la hermosa oportunidad para darme cuenta que por mi hermano, soy capaz de cometer cualquier locura, incluso si tengo que entregarlo todo, no lo dudaría ni un momento, si se trata de él.

Y ahora gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han ayudado y enseñado tanto, ahora soy capaz de volver a sonreír como solía, he ganado la hermosa oportunidad de volver a ver la bella y sublime sonrisa de Al, sentir su calor al abrazarme, reír al presenciar la hermosa emoción que tiene cuando puede hacer todas aquellas cosas de las que estuvo incapacitado todos estos años, y quedarme embelesado la mayoría del tiempo, viendo sus pardos luceros.

Sin darme cuenta, he ganado muchísimas más cosas de las que he perdido, cosas tan importantes, tan valiosas, que ahora que pude ganar la capacidad de darme cuenta de ellas, no quiero alejarme nunca más de su tan amado lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminamos, si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo :3


	28. 28 Antifaz

Holu, seguimos con el fic, y la palabra asignada para hoy es "antifaz", narrado por Al.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Antifaz

Desde lo que nos ha pasado, no puedo dejar de sentirme mal por ti hermano. Antes solías mostrarte alegre, fuerte, decidido. Eras como un gran pilar de acero que nunca podría ser destruido por nada ni por nadie, siempre pensé que eras invencible, pero ahora sé, que todo puede romperse si le das en su punto débil.

Lo único que ha quedado de ti, y sé que nunca se irá, es tu amor hacia mí, aquel que te lleva incluso a hacer lo imposible por hacerme feliz, pero no quiero ser feliz si tú vas a sufrir solo, no, jamás en la vida me perdonaría algo como dejarte todo el peso a ti.

Ahora ya no eres capaz de sonreír de la misma forma en la que le sonreías a todo el mundo, aun así agradezco que las sonrisas que solías dedicarme solo a mí, siguen en ti.

Ya no puedes hablar con el mismo entusiasmo que antes, y todas las cosas que ya no puedes hacer, son por culpa del sufrimiento, y de aquel antifaz. Te has aferrado a él como si fueras a morir si no lo tienes puesto, esa estúpida cosa no te permite llorar, no te permite descargarte, solo deja que te ahogues en un mar de tu propia culpa y remordimiento, te sigue llenando de aquel peso en tu espalda, que sé que algún día ya no podrás seguir aguantando.

Aparentas que estas bien, que nada en absoluto te sucede. Podrás engañar a todos los demás, pero sabes bien que a mí no puedes de la misma forma, y te frustra que a la persona a la que más quieres ocultarle tu sufrimiento, sea quien más consiente este de él.

Sabes bien que siempre estaré ahí para lo que necesites, pero tienes miedo, miedo de que al entregarte a mis brazos, la poca fuerza que te quede se desvanezca, pierdas el control y todo el trabajo que estuviste ejecutando eventualmente, para terminar corrompiéndote, dejando que las lágrimas inunden sin control toda la habitación.

Pero está bien, necesitas descargarte, por favor hazlo, estoy seguro de que te sentirás mucho mejor si lo haces. Discúlpame por no poder darte el calor que un abrazo de verdad debería, o si es un poco duro, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer con este cuerpo. Deshazte de ese antifaz y déjame por favor hermano, sufrir junto a ti.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminamos, si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo :3


	29. 29 Pestañas

Holu, seguimos con el reto, y la palabra asignada para hoy es "pestañas", narrado por Roy.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pestañas

Morenas, morenas y largas pestañas eran las que adornaban aquellos grandes y preciosos ojos, tan llenos de bondad, de alegría y a la vez, tristeza.

Tan sutiles y brillantes ante la vista de uno, tan presentes en sus ojos que parecían haber sido creadas por un escultor solo para sus pardos luceros, y los de nadie más.

Era capaz de perder la cordura ante el suave revoloteo que se creaba al cerrar y volver a abrir los ojos en un precioso pestañeo, y poder apreciar el brillante paisaje que contrastaba con ellas al mirar de perfil frente a una ventana.

Cuando sus orbes se cerraban para marcharse al mundo de los sueños, era cuando mejor podía mirarlas, juntas, superiores e inferiores hebras morenas, que formaban un hermoso arco entre su unión.

Aquellas pestañas, algunas veces eran empapadas por crueles lágrimas, que las recorrían lentamente para luego surcar por sus rosadas mejillas. Aunque la escena era realmente lacerante, por alguna razón seguían viéndose preciosas ante el contacto con ese pequeño resto de agua entre ellas.

Y aunque quisiera seguir observando aquella espectacular escena, no podía olvidar que el dueño de esas pestañas estaba sufriendo, por lo que me acercaba hacia él, y como pidiendo permiso a un dios, depositaba mis dedos en ellas, para secar las lágrimas del chico, articulando dulces palabras consoladoras mientras podía sentir el suave contacto de ellas sobre mis dedos, ahora solo un poco empapados.

Pero toda cordura se volvía añicos cuando me entregaba una sonrisa de aquellas que tanto me enloquecían, tan alegre, inocentemente suave, como solo él podía lograrlas, para eventualmente abrazarme y depositar su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

Era totalmente capaz de olvidar absolutamente todo cuando su inconfundible calor me envolvía, y aunque parezca ridículamente estúpido, todo sobre él me parecía realmente perfecto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminamos, si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo :3


	30. 30 Elegido

Holu, seguimos con el reto, y en el ante ultimo dia, la palabra asignada es "elegido", narrado por Ed.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Elegido

En el mundo habitan más de millones y millones de personas en el mundo, de diferentes lugares, géneros, culturas y mucha más. Aun así, de todas esas personas, tenías que ser exactamente tú, el que se había ganado mi corazón.

Alguien en quien no debí fijarme por ninguna razón existente, ni siquiera debería haber pensado en ti desde un principio, pues lo nuestro nunca se vería como algo normal, al menos no por la mayoría.

¿Me pregunto que habrá sido lo que logró que mi corazón latiera tan fuerte por ti? ¿Habrá sido tal vez tu sonrisa? Pues la había extrañado tantos aquellos cuatro años, que al verla de nuevo no pude evitar llorar de felicidad, incluso verte allí, tan desnutrido me partía el alma, eras como una fina pieza de porcelana, temía el que si llegara a cometer aunque sea un pequeñísimo error, todo fuese un desastre, por suerte me equivoqué y te recuperaste realmente rápido, no sería capaz de perdonarme nunca si algo llegase a pasarte.

¿O tal vez, pudo haber sido tu insistente frio en aquellos días? Debo admitir que me encantaba cuando se apoderaba de ti, puesto que siempre solías correr a mis brazos para darte calor, pudiste taparte con cobijas o ponerte más ropa encima, pero cuando acoté aquella opinión, me respondiste que yo era el único que podía darte el calor que necesitabas, realmente me encantó escuchar eso.

Tal vez fue tu indispensable amabilidad hacia todo y todos en el mundo, no importa lo mucho que hayan hecho sufrir a la gente, o si hicieron muchas cosas malas, a ti nunca te importaron aquellos detalles, siempre tuviste amabilidad y comprensión hacia todo tipo de personas y seres.

Sé que algo como ese tipo de amor entre nosotros es algo lógicamente imposible, pero tú, Alphonse Elric, eres un milagro en persona y alma, y si los milagros existen, tal vez algún día me dejes besar tus cálidos labios, tal vez siempre lo has querido y al igual que yo, nunca lo has intentado.

Si en tu corazón cabe más amor, por favor, ámame Alphonse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminamos, si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo :3


	31. 31 Pista

Holu~ hoy llegamos al final de este reto que nos acompañó durante todo octubre, y estoy realmente agradecida por todas las personas que se tomaron un segundito para leer esto, de verdad gracias, me hacen sentir muy feliz. Fue un honor participar de FicToberES 2017 3

Sin más rodeos, la última palabra asignada es "Pista", narrado por Ed, y como es la última, me auto regale una recompensa y lo hice Elricest xd

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pista

Esa incógnita me venía persiguiendo desde hace bastantes días, cada vez que le formulaba la misma pregunta, él me evitaba o simplemente me decía "es un secreto". Era realmente una estupidez de pregunta, pero realmente necesitaba saberlo, y al mismo tiempo no quería, sentía que me destrozaría si un nombre que no era el mío salía de sus labios.

-Vamos Al, ya dime ¿Quién es la persona que te gusta? – Pregunte una vez más en el día, esta conversación ya se había alargado exactamente una larga semana, en la cual no dejaba de formularle una y otra vez la misma dichosa pregunta.

-Ya te lo dije nii-san, es un secreto. – Me contestó él, con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

Fruncí el ceño, había escuchado tantas veces esa maldita respuesta que empezaría a odiar la palabra "secreto".

-Aunque sea dime algo, lo que sea… ¡ya sé!, dame una pista. – Acoté realmente entusiasmado, esta vez si se me había ocurrido algo bueno.

-De acuerdo… - Tardo unos minutos en pensar, para luego sonreír divertidamente y continuar hablando.

-Es un humano. – Me dijo, divertido.

-¡Eso no me sirve Al, deja de bromear!

-Lo siento, lo siento… bien, es un hombre. – Me contestó esta vez, yo solo asentí, para luego pedirle otra pista más. A lo que volvió a pensar un momento, para luego responder:

-Tiene el cabello rubio. – Me dijo esta vez, yo solo asentí.

-¿Acaso es Russell? Por favor dime que no. –Pregunté con temor, a lo que el soltó una pequeña risa, para luego negarme que se trataba de él. Entonces pedí una pista más. Al principio se negó, pero termino accediendo.

-Se enoja con facilidad y es un poco enano para su edad, aun así llega a ser más alto que yo. – Articuló esta vez, un poco en voz baja, y con un notable rubor adornando sus mejillas.

-¿No me digas que es Fletcher? Ah no espera, él no se enoja con facilidad, y tampoco es más alto que tú. – Dije esta vez, él soltó un gran, gran suspiro, mientras una cara entre decepción y gracia se formaba en su rostro.

Pedí una pista más, diciéndole que esta vez sería la última. Él bajo su rostro un momento para pensar una última vez más, o eso supuse. De repente sus manos se encontraban sobre mis mejillas, y no pude saber nada más, puesto que sus cálidos labios se unieron suave y dulcemente con los míos, ahora entendía todo, realmente fui un despistado. Al separarnos luego de unos largos segundos, Al sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Esa pista es suficiente? – Me dijo quedadamente mientras bajaba su cabeza.

-Tenía miedo de que un nombre que no fuese el mío saliera de tus labios, pero esto es mucho mejor. – Le respondí, mientras le sonreía cálidamente. Subió su cabeza sorprendido, para después sonreír el también y entregarme otro cálido beso.

Al podría haberme dedicado unas diez mil miradas, palabras u cualquier indirecta, pero sin duda alguna, esta fue la mejor pista que me ha dado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminamos, si llegaste hasta acá, muchas, muchas gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado y nos leemos en el próximo fic que escriba, gracias por todo :3


End file.
